


Crooked

by Monty_Green



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monty_Green/pseuds/Monty_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jasper and Maya are not there to distract the guard? Miller and Monty need to think on their feet or else be tied up by them.</p><p>········</p><p>Everybody scatters.</p><p>I see the panic in the room, but nothing feels real. I watch as Jasper grabs Maya by the wrist and runs while Miller sprints to the painting. But it’s like life is happening in slow motion.</p><p>I can feel my heart beating in my throat, but I just stand there, like a deer in headlights. I can feel the useless adrenaline rushing through my veins, but there is nothing I can do. I am frozen. Oh my god. We are going to be caught. We are going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked

Everybody scatters.

I see the panic in the room, but nothing feels real. I watch as Jasper grabs Maya by the wrist and runs while Miller sprints to the painting. But it’s like life is happening in slow motion.

I can feel my heart beating in my throat, but I just stand there, like a deer in headlights. I can feel the useless adrenaline rushing through my veins, but there is nothing I can do. I am frozen. _Oh my god. We are going to be caught. We are going to die._

Then, the most ridiculous thought comes to my mind and I feel like laughing. It hurts so much. _We are going to die, and I haven't even been kissed._

I almost died so many times on the ground, but never before had something so stupid crossed my mind. I wasn't ever this scared. But I guess now, things have changed. _Shit. The one time I actually want to live._

I look over at Miller as he hastily shoves the painting over the gaping hole in the wall. Suddenly, the danger catches up to me and I struggle to breathe. Miller runs over to me.

“There’s no time, Monty! We have to go. Come on!”

He puts his hands on my shoulders and I instantly feel calmer. That is, until I see that the painting is crooked.

“Shit. Miller!” I point at the visible hole, only half-covered by the painting. “Look!”

I can see the light of the guard's flashlight. He’s too close. We won't have time to escape. 

“Help me center it!”

“Monty, you should go.”

“I'm not going to leave you Nathan. _Help_. _Me_.” The words come out as a hiss as I struggle to hoist the painting up alone. Miller comes to my aid not a second too late.  We fix the painting just as the guard rounds the corner. I look up at Miller’s panic-contorted yet stunningly handsome face as a harsh light blinds us. In that split second, I act purely on instinct. I reach up and pull Miller in close. He is startled at first, but he leans in to meet me. Our lips touch, and maybe it’s the life and death situation, or maybe something more, but I’m sure my heart skips a few beats.

“OUT. NOW.” The guard yells.

_Thank god, we’re safe. For now._

I duck my head and walk past the guard. He hits me with his shoulder as I pass, and I can almost feel the radiating cold on my skin. I shiver. _Just one more way for me to be a target now._

Breathless from fear and emotion, I walk silently down the hall. I think I hear Miller walking a few steps behind me. My mind is dazed and my cheeks are flushed. I feel like rejoicing and disappearing all at once. Time seems irrelevant right now.

I keep my head down and walk as fast as I dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minty! I think I may continue this, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: clarkesbi


End file.
